Painkiller Accident
by thefirstespada
Summary: Harribel stands up to Aizen but is punished for it. Horrible punishment ensues and someone has to stop the false god. Stark/Harribel. One-sided Aizen/Harribel


**I do not own anything**

**Painkiller**

An eerie silence fell upon the usually loud room. No one talked because no one dared to talk, they were frightened. Their leader, no God sat at the end of the table, eyes closed. He didn't move either, everyone else followed in turn, some weren't even blinking.

"Explain to me, how you managed to destroy all of my hard work and planning?"

The Espada looked at one another, until one looked at Aizen.

"We underestimated the Shinigami Captains, we had no idea they were so well prepared," said the Trecera Espada, Tia Harribel.

All eyes were now on Harribel, Stark and Aizen seemed to have the most interest. Harribel continued, "If you were to of perhaps warned us of their abilities, maybe we could've overpowered them."

Once Harribel was finished, Aizen picked up his cup of tea and took a long drink. "So, you're saying it's my fault, how unfortunate." A frightening smile appeared on Aizen's face, "if that's how you feel I guess I'll have to answer in turn." Suddenly Harribel had trouble breathing and was forced to the ground by a massive amount of force.

"Perhaps you should think before you speak, Harribel." The Espada watched as Harribel received the punishment that was usually reserved for Grimmjow. "Has your views on the situation changed, Harribel, do you regret your words?"

The punishment didn't stop, Harribel could no longer breathe. He couldn't stand it anymore; Stark stood up and yelled, "Stop it!! You're gonna kill her!!!" The rietsu slowly dropped, allowing Harribel to finally breathe. Now everyone's gaze was on Stark, especially Aizen's.

"Why the sudden outburst, I've never seen you like this, what has come over you? Did I do something wrong, Primera?"

It was then that Stark realized what he'd just done. "Please forgive me Aizen, but I don't really think that torturing Harribel is acceptable."

"Oh, and what is acceptable, please elaborate for me." Stark turned his gaze to Harribel on the floor, her eyes in tears. "Look, we fought as a group and we lost as a group, I don't think Harribel deserves to be singled out." Aizen smiled and said, "dismissed; all of you, get out of my sight."

The Espada slowly exited, Stark helped Harribel to her feet and held her up as they walked. "I really wish you'd just stay quiet, Harribel." Harribel looked at the floor, "I really wish you'd stay quiet to, I didn't need your help." Stark smirked, "just be careful alright, I don't want anything to happen to you Harribel." Harribel nodded, "you don't have to worry about me; I can take care of myself."

**Later that night…**

Harribel went up to her balcony, a spot that allowed her to look out at all of Las Noches. It became very quiet after a moment, but the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer. Harribel turned around sloppily and was relieved to see Stark, "a little on edge, Harribel?"

"Damn it Stark, you know how shaken up I am." Stark walked until he was beside her; he put on arm over Harribel and looked out at the distance. "You don't have to be afraid of Aizen; his methods are extreme, but he saved us. He is our messiah, he will lead us to a better future; he's a Painkiller." Harribel turned to face Stark, "do you really believe his words are true, that his intentions are good for not only him but for us as well?"

Stark sighed, "I will fight for Aizen till my last breathe, but only if it means a better future for you. Aizen will lead us to victory, but only if we're smart enough to know what to do when the time comes. Like I said, Aizen is a Painkiller; we have to take him and try not to become consumed."

Stark's words were a bit muffled and obviously he didn't quiet know what he was saying. But his words put Harribel at ease. Harribel smiled under her collar and whispered, "thank you," before embracing Stark. With a smile Stark returned her embrace and left her to think about the future.

It was then that she heard footsteps approaching her again. But before she could turn around, strong arms wrapped around her body. One hand covered her mouth; another held her arms in place. "Hello Harribel, are you ready for part two of your punishment?" Harribel screamed but she was mumbled by the hand over her face.

"No need to scream Harribel even if your boyfriend comes, I can crush him like a fly. So are you gonna lie down and take it, or are you make me kill him, your choice." Aizen release Harribel from his grasp and watched her as she stripped, "what a privilege this is, such a beautiful body, much better than Nel's."

Harribel was filled with disgust, "her to?" Aizen smiled wickedly, "of course, I've done it to most of you arrancars, all of them see as a savior, their will is easily crushed." Harribel yelled at him, "you bastard, we trusted you, we think of you as a father, what kind of father does that to their daughters!?" Aizen flash stepped to her side, with one hand he grabbed her chin and forced her into a kiss. "Lie down and stay down, it will be pleasant."

She obeyed and sunk to the ground before lying flat down on her back. Aizen pounced on her like a wild animal and ravaged her body, "you take it like a whore Harribel, but you're not a whore, I can tell."

"Aizen-Sama" the Quatra Espada stopped mid-sentence. The sight was not pleasant to his eyes, his lord and master sexually assaulting a comrade. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra as if he was an annoying fly, "leave us Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra took one last look at Harribel's crying eyes before turning around and walking away.

"I'll have to punish him later, though his won't be as good as yours." Suddenly there came a huge explosion the entire room was covered in smoke, a shining object flew past Aizen's head as he stood up. Aizen's body dropped to its knees and his head fell to the floor and rolled away.

Stark ran to Harribel's side and embraced her tightly, "its okay you're safe." The reunited couple was greeted by Ulquiorra. "Thank you for telling me Ulquiorra, I owe you one." Ulquiorra looked at his dead Master, "you said you were only going to neutralize him, why did you kill him?"

Stark finally stared at Aizen's corpse, "what, no I aimed for his arm; he stood up it's not my fault, it was an accident." Ulquiorra looked upon his master and still his face remained the same, "such a waste." Though I heard what he said before he discovered my presence, we'll be better off without him, get some sleep in the morning we'll get rid of the other Shinigami."

Stark and Harribel fell asleep in each other's arms. Ulquiorra walked away and as he did, his form burned away to reveal a smiling Aizen. "Sorry for the inconvenience Ulquiorra, but sacrifices must be made."

**The End**

**Review **


End file.
